Frente a nuestros ojos
by JenniceWeasley
Summary: Veinticinco años habían pasado desde la última batalla y el reino de paz que habían creído formar desde entonces se vino abajo al descubrir que las filas de mortifagos fieles a Voldemort, aunque pocas, seguían fuertes y más fieles que nunca anticipando el regreso del que aun consideraban su señor. Lean y juzguen :)


**DISCLAIMER: Bueno es mas que obvio que yo no so soy Rowling así que todos lo que puedan reconocer no es mas que de nuestra reina :) Este es el primer Fanfic largo que planeo hacer no se cuantos capítulos serán ya que subiré lo demás dependiendo de su respuesta ante el primer capitulo pueden pasar a leer mi primer fanfic que escribí y publique anoche :P bueno los dejo leer y manden sus opiniones las apreciaría mucho.**

**Ron P.O.V.**

Ahí estaba Ron, en medio del bosque sin nada aparentemente bueno que hacer, Hermione se encontraba dentro de la tienda ayudando a al ultimo escuadrón que volvía de enfrentar a los mortífagos encargados de "limpiar" el área. Pensando en una estrategia digna para ayudar a Harry que estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa por no tener un plan para acabar con los rastros que Voldemort dejo.

Veinticinco años habían pasado desde la última batalla y el reino de paz que habían creído formar desde entonces se vino abajo al descubrir que las filas de mortifagos fieles a Voldemort, aunque pocas, seguían fuertes y más fieles que nunca anticipando el regreso del que aun consideraban su señor. Tan solo basto dejar parte de su alma en otro inocente para seguir viviendo, pero no sería como la última vez.

No, la profecía no se refería a otro inocente huérfano que estaba destinado a derrotar al señor tenebroso, esta vez hablaba sobre un niño que estaba destinado a ser aun más poderoso y despiadado que él, uno que cometería los actos más atroces que jamás se hubiesen visto en el mundo mágico y muggle, alguien que pasaría su poder a muy temprana edad y estaba destinado a ser el que gobernara en el nuevo mundo de terror donde solo cabrían los "sangre limpia" y de donde los "sangre sucia" y "traidores de sangre" serian exterminados. Nada más y nada menos que su propio hijo.

Pensando en todo esto Ron se da cuenta del gran peligro que corrieron cuando tan solo eran unos niños. Antes eran imprudentes actuaban dependiendo como se fueran dando las cosas, ideaban un plan conforme a la marcha y no se detenían mucho a pensar. Pero ahora todo era diferente, solo hasta ahora llego a entender a sus padres y sus sentimientos sobre protectores, ahora que el mismo tenía su propia familia y no quería nada más que mantenerlos a salvo, lejos de los peligros y felices a su lado.

Pero no podía darse ese lujo, no ahora cuando Harry mas los necesitaba, a el y a Hermione también sin contar el hecho de que Harry oficialmente era parte de su familia y le cambio el apellido a su pequeña hermana de Weasley a Potter, no ahora que sus hijos también eran sus sobrinos y menos cuando debía asegurarse de que volviera a ganar lo que sea que se avecinara para poder asegurarle a Hermione su ahora esposa y a sus hijos un mundo tranquilo para vivir.

Ahí en medio del bosque (_Dentro del perímetro seguro gracias a los hechizos de Hermione, o al menos eso pensó_) fue que vio a su hija mayor con su coleta alta (_aunque aun así el cabello le llegaba a la cintura_) que dejaba escapar uno que otro cabello rebelde cortesía de Hermione, sus pantalones desgastados, blusa blanca y sus botas sucias, no había mucho glamour en ella pero aun así sonrió al darse cuenta que su hija era hermosa usara lo que usara y su corazón casi se detiene cuando un pensamiento cruzo sin más por su cabeza.

Su hija, la niña de sus ojos tenía ya 17 años, Hermione a esa edad ya tenía años enamorada de él pensó ¿Qué tal si ese era el caso de su niña? ¿Qué tal si el corazón de su hija ya estaba ocupado y pronto buscaba estar con algún tonto (_porque a sus ojos __**NUNCA NADIE**__ seria digno de su hija_) chiquillo lleno de alborotadas hormonas y manos inquietas para estar a su lado?

No, eso sería imposible estaban en una situación critica como para que su hija pensara en muchachos. No, su hija era bastante madura para su edad y jamás lo decepcionaría así. Pero fue cuando recordó que ellos estando en plena guerra declararon sus sentimientos, justo cuando estaba por abandonar esos pensamientos "absurdos" lo vio.

Un chico vestido completamente de negro y cabellos rubios alborotados se acerco a su hija que a pesar de estar haciendo su ronda se había recostado un momento contra un árbol y estaba dormitando. El se quedo en donde estaba lanzando un hechizo para agudizar su oído y escuchar (_cortesía del departamento de Aurores claro que Ron jamás admitiría ni bajo tortura que lo utilizo para espiar a su hija adolescente en vez de una situación realmente grave_) lo que sea que fuera a decirle, tenía tiempo que ya no los escuchaba discutir solo, lanzarse miradas que por alguno de los dos terminaban, dando paso a caras largas en eso pensaba cuando escucho su voz.

**-Si yo fuera un mortifago estarías muerta ¿Lo sabes Weasley?- Rose despertó dando un brinco**

**- Si lo fueras habría sentido tu presencia y el muerto seria otro Malfoy… aunque estoy pensando seriamente en acabar contigo aunque no lo seas- Dijo apuntándolo con su varita logrando que el arqueara una ceja y dijera.**

**- Valla no sabía que estabas en tus días Weasley de otro modo me habría anunciado antes de espantarte el sueño.**

Rose estaba roja hasta las orejas (gesto que no controlaba y que "agradecía" a su padre) apretando los puños y respiraba agitadamente, pero decidió no complacerlo y se volteo dramáticamente golpeando su cara con su cabello haciendo berrinche casi infantil y cuando Ron estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para defender a su hija vio algo en los ojos de Malfoy que lo descoloco fue una mirada de diversión y su sonrisa de suficiencia se borro para dar paso a la sonrisa más honesta que jamás había visto en el chico era como ver a un niño pequeño orgulloso de colorear sin salirse del borde. Como si todo lo que le dijo a Rose hubiera sido planeado solo para verla sonrojar.

**- Te enojaste Weasley? Vamos no seas bipolar. ** Dijo acercándose por la espalda a la pelirroja.

**- Para empezar, ser bipolar es cambiar rápidamente de ánimo sin controlarlo **_(Dijo girándose hacia el)_** y a tu lado mi estado de ánimo siempre es el mismo y no estoy enojada simplemente decido ignorarte porque no pierdo el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido**.

Dijo levantando el mentón altaneramente y con suficiencia logrando girándola hacia un lado lo que provoco que Scorpius rodara los ojos y sonriera sin que ella lo viera.

La escena tenia confundido a Ron, era su hija la que miraba pero la desconocía, tenia años que no la veía hacer un berrinche y mucho menos sonrojarse, no la veía actuar de esa forma con nadie y ahí estaba mostrando su lado más tierno al hijo de Draco Malfoy inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que un mortifago se coló por lo que parecía ser una falla del escudo de protección. Fue solo hasta que este piso una rama seca que los tres voltearon alerta pero era tarde.

El ya estaba con la varita en mano apuntando hacia su objetivo Rose Jane Weasley Granger la pelirroja hija de la "_sangre sucia Granger_" y el "_traidor de la sangre Weasley_". Lanzo un hechizo inaudible pero cuando este se dirigía al cuerpo de Rose, vio como Malfoy la tomo entre sus brazos la volteo dando la espalda, entonces en hechizo dirigido inicialmente a su hija dio de lleno en la espalda del chico.


End file.
